In the End
by chashkieh
Summary: With Yukine now in the hands of Yato's father, there's no time to waste. Kazuma assured the god of calamity that Veena will make it so off they went to finish what they started.
1. Parting

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So I just recently finished the anime version of Noragami and got hooked. I read the manga up to the latest one and can't wait for an update!**_  
_**Also, Bishamon x Yato has more chemistry. Hahahah. I just love their banter.**_  
_**Here's my first story for Noragami. Hope it's okay.**_

_**Note: Chijo = Crazy Chick/Pervy Chick**_

* * *

Reluctantly, Yato made Bishamonten's lead shinki as his own, named him Kazune, although he still insists on calling the latter Kazuma. Kazuma in turn, drowned himself in alcohol, because for him, this was the ultimate betrayal, and he's pretty sure Veena won't forgive him.

_No matter. It had to be done. _

With Yukine now in the hands of Yato's father, there's no time to waste. Kazuma assured the god of calamity that Veena will make it so Yato made up his mind. Even if he disappears, as long as Hiyori or anyone — human or God realm — would remember, then that would be enough.

Kazuma is also set on completing the mission, somewhat bent on the notion that this would redeem all his sins and as a last-ditch effort to beg for forgiveness. They were ready to go.

Before that though, Yato asked for Bishamon's location and Kazuma, despite his earlier reservations, gave it to his new master.

Bishamon lay there unconscious but visibly healed thanks to her lead shinki's actions.

"Oi, _chijo_," He started as he sat on her bedside "How long are you gonna stay in dreamland? Everyone's worried about you."

Of course, she doesn't respond so he continued "I know you can hear me. I'll apologize to you now because I may not be able to in the coming days. I'm sorry about Yukine. He wasn't supposed to strike you but he did out of concern for me. He's with the same ailment as that of Tsuguha and..." Yato sighed, "He's a nora now, just like your Hafuri, Kazuma. I didn't want to — and I told him you'd probably murder me senseless — but I'm just out of options and he insisted rather forcefully. This I swear to you: I'll release your lead shinki at the last minute so if you're so inclined, please take him back, and take Yukine as well. I know I've already asked for two people, but if you can watch over Hiyori, too."

Yato reached for Bishamon's hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "I wish we could have had one more drink, you know. You're the best drinking buddy I've ever had."

* * *

Yato couldn't believe he'd have to face Yukine this way. He was his son by all accounts. But, he'd seen the bigger picture and he'll do whatever's necessary to make it right. So he calls forth his new shinki, Kazune, and fought with all their might.

Yato had his father trapped in an embrace and was ready to give the final blow when someone interrupted. Blonde hair, violet eyes, revealing clothes, of course, it had to be Bishamon.

"_Chijo_? What are you doing here?"

"There has to be a better way. We can trap him forever."

"No. That won't do. His connections are vast and someday he'll get out and exact revenge. I don't want that. I want it to be over."

"Wait a minute, you idiot! There are people waiting for you." Vaisravana pleads. She doesn't understand why she's begging. If anything, this would have solved the matter of Ebisu's wrongful death.

"Oi, oi. Listen to the lady will ya? I promise I'll behave, Yaboku, my son."

"It's alright, Bishamon," And he trusts his sword right into his father's heart as he uttered the divination prayer to allow for the latter's soul a new slate.

Yato felt his essence vanishing but as promised, he released the now unconscious Kazuma as well as Yukine. Whatever hold 'Fujisaki' had on the young Hafuri vanished as soon as he got reincarnated.

"What have you done?!" Bishamon yells her head off, furious at the actions of the stray god as she breaks his fall.

The Goddess of War settles Yato on her lap, watching as the light in his eyes slowly fade away.

"You're so _stupid_. Do you think Yukine would like this, huh?" She's not angry anymore if her tone were any indication. She thought she would have enough time to make up for all those years that she hunted him down like a criminal, when all the stray god ever did was save her life. And now he has saved everyone at his own expense.

"It's okay, Bishamon. This is how it's supposed to end. But, why the hell are you shedding tears for me?"

Why indeed? She asks herself.

"As you said, we're drinking buddies,"

"Well, that doesn't explain anythi—" His voice was cut-off when the blonde covered his mouth with her hand and touched her lips on the surface like he did _that_ day.

"Shut up." The Goddess of war says tearfully as she gently removed her hand "You talk too much."

Yato gave her a genuine laugh this time, understanding the debt (that indirect kiss) has been repaid in kind. Although it's not something that he expected.

"Your request has been heard loud and clear, Yato-gami."

"Good. Thank you."

Yaboku vanished from her arms as she wept out of sheer frustration, knowing that there was nothing else she could have done.

* * *

Yukine and Kazuma were placed in a recovery room in the mansion, and now Veena is dreading the next hours on how she's going to break the news to his friends. _Especially_ to Yukine who's now free of the curse.

* * *

Bishamon gathered the gods in the meeting room to tell them what had occurred, and what Yato had done to resolve that matter at hand.

"Thank you all for coming today. I regret to inform you all, that Yato-gami passed on after killing the sorcerer who was also his father."

No one made any comment because they knew it would come to this sooner or later. It wasn't a secret that the perpetrator had been Fujisaki nor the fact that Yato would meet the same fate should the perpetrator die.

Still, Lady Kofuku could not withhold her tears.


	2. Reborn

Okuninushi volunteered to inform the High Heavens of the outcome. For sure, they will be pleased with the results. He was hoping he could do something for Yato, like revive him or something, although he already knew it would be futile. Even Amaterasu cannot grant this as gods are born from human wishes. And that human who wished for him was from long ago, and that lifeline had been severed.

_What a waste, really._ The god thought to himself. Yato was different. There's no one quite like him.

The meeting adjourned, and all that's left to do was to inform Ebisu, who, for some reason, didn't show up. She was preparing to go for a personal visit at his shrine when the latter showed up.

"Ebisu!"

"I apologize, Chijo-san, for being late. I have some news!"

"Is that so? I have something to say as well," She paused and regarded the reincarnated God of Fortune.

"I see. Since I'm late, you can tell me your news first."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai!"

"Yato succeeded with his plan of defeating the sorcerer. In doing so, he lost his entire existence. I'm sorry, Ebisu. I know he's your friend."

"He was your friend, too, right?"

"I...maybe."

"But you are, Bishamon-san. You're the one he regards the most amongst other gods."

Bishamon nods and replies, "Right. Your turn, then."

"I found Yato."

"What?" The blonde froze, in anger or annoyance, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to hit a child. "This is not a good time for jokes, Ebisu."

The young god didn't even listen to her retort and just continued, "He wandered off into my shrine. I didn't recognize him at first, but he's there. I asked Kunimi to watch over him so that I could come here and get you."

"You're certain this is the same, Yato?"

"Hai. There's no mistaking it."

"Let's go then."

* * *

Bishamon and Ebisu took off hastily and got to the latter's shrine in no time. There she found Yato, now a small kid, sleeping soundly under a futon.

"But how is this possible? I saw him fade away right in front of my eyes."

"My theory is that, perhaps, at the last minute, the person he called _Father_, cut his ties with Yato so that he could start anew as well. Maybe, despite all he's done, he still loved his son enough to let him go."

"Then, I'm relieved. It's just sad that he won't remember. Still, this is somewhat good. Have him transferred to the mansion, will you?"

"Right away." Kunimi acknowledged.

* * *

_You think I'll let you die?_

The words the god of calamity resonated in Kazuma's head as they fought Yukine and Fujisaki, going all out because of what's at stake.

Kazuma is disappointed at how Yukine turned out but somehow proud of what he had accomplished in the short amount of time under his strict training. Veena's shinki wished he could knock sense into Yukine, make him see the light, though perhaps, with the way things are, this was probably the only option left. And he's determined not to lose.

The last blow Yato made with Rekki chipped a part of Yukine, and that was enough for another slash that ripped the sorcerer's dominant hand.

The god of calamity held on to his father and delivered another stab on the latter's stomach so that he'll be weakened.

"You've gone out of the rails completely, Father. Sorry, but I can't let this go on."

"You know what will happen should I die, Yabuko."

"I don't care."

And he was about to finish him off when Bishamon came into the picture, trying to sway him from his resolve. Out of habit, Kazuma moved on his own and drew a borderline to stop his original master from closing in. She wouldn't be able to convince Yato anyway, for the god of calamity had made up his mind long ago. Yato strikes once more, and the sorcerer finally falls to his death.

_We did it._

Kazuma cheered. He's also on the verge of death, yet he didn't mind. Everything will be forgiven.

"Come back, Kazune."

Rekki was surprised to be called back to his human form and was about to protest, but Yato's already commenced with the releasing spell, and the latter felt betrayed. That was the last thing he remembered, and as his consciousness betrayed him as well, he saw the borderline come down and Veena running towards the fallen god.

"Yato!"

Kazuma jolted awake and instantly regretted having done so, what with all the injuries he sustained during his epic fight with Yukine. He turned his head to the side, and there the young blonde was, still out cold.

So they both survived after all.

He tried to organize his thoughts. Was it a dream that Yato released him or...?

Kazuma looks at his chest to where his other name should be and found it gone. Then his eyes land on his right hand, afraid Veena might have done the same, but there it was. The name bestowed upon him by his Bishamon. At least, out loud, he won't say she's his.

The lead shinki of the Ma and Ha Clan wept silently. He didn't deserve this. Third time he's betrayed his master and yet. Why is she even allowing this?

_Oi, Kazuma. Self-flagellation is a no-no. You don't want to sting that psycho, right? Stop it._

There's that voice in his head again, and it brought him back to his senses. At this point, all he could is not sting his beloved Veena.

I must get out of here.

Even though he's in pain, he grits his teeth and wills himself out of bed and then makes his way towards Yato's son. Kazuma spared him a glance before sneaking out into the hallway of the mansion he once called home.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 2! I had to read the manga to get a grasp of their personalities. Might still be OOC but I'm trying. ;) Again, why are there only a number of YatoBisha stories? T_T**


	3. New Life

**A/N: Yehey! Finally able to update. I had the draft written a few months ago but ran out of ideas so... apologies. Hope this one works for ya. Still OOC if you ask me. **

* * *

The reborn former god of calamity slept soundly while being transferred to Bishamonten's mansion. It was better to keep him close, now that he doesn't remember anything. Maybe then, they could start all over, a clean slate is perhaps what he needed after everything that he's been through.

Now that Yato's been considered a hero among the gods, a shrine has been erected in his honor. If he were still the old Yato, he would have been over the moon.

"So does that mean I could stay here with you, Lady Bishamon?" The young god asked. It had been a few months since Bishamon volunteered to take care of him and that the blonde was personally overseeing the shrine dedicated to him.

"You can stay here as long as you like, Yato. The shrine is for the people to remember you, and when you grow up, you can fulfill whatever wishes they have as long as it's within your capacity."

"Then I'll stay with you. I don't want to be alone in that place."

"Alright. Now, where's Yukine? He's supposed to look after you. He is your Hafuri after all."

"Yukine went over to Hiyori's. Why is that nii-chan always sulking? Does he hate me?"

"Of course not. He's just adjusting to this new version of you."

"I see. If he's a hafuri, then he must truly be loyal."

"He is. But he's still young so he may still be swayed a bit. Don't worry though, I'll make sure he's on the right track this time for us to avoid another calamity."

"Why are you taking care of me anyway?"

"I've explained this to you before, haven't I? You saved my life. I'm repaying the favor."

"What was I like back then?"

"Well, you were a complete —", She stopped herself short from saying 'idiot' "You and I didn't get along so well before. But, everything's been sorted out."

"So, we're good now?"

"We are."

"That's great. I don't want for us to fight, ever! You're the nicest, Lady Bishamon! I like you so much! When I grow up, let's get married."

Vaisravana was beet red from the sudden proposal, not really sure what to make of it. She wanted to ignore it but her heart may have skipped a beat. This reborn god and the one she had lost may not be the exact same, yet somehow they are.

"What a silly thing to say. Gods can't get married."

"Of course they can! I've read it somewhere. Just you wait, Lady Bishamon!"

His face was adorable but his pout was cuter. Little Yato makes a run for it away from the goddess, a little embarrassed yet determined.

_ You'll see! I'll grow up fast so that you won't have to wait longer! _

What Bishamon didn't tell Yato was that Yukine became a nora. Yukine is ashamed that he failed to protect the God of Calamity, and that he was not strong enough to resist the sorcerer and made him betray his original master. He's pretty sure he'll cause Yato pain but the goddess reassured the young hafuri that she would help.

"You first have to learn better control of your emotions. You have to be his guide. You must remain firm and stand your ground if necessary, and protect him and yourself. Because, Yukine, if something were to happen to you, a part of him dies with you, too. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that."

Yuki nodded.

"Tomorrow, you'll start training with the Thunder God. Kazuma would have been a better choice but I've yet to locate him. He's really good at hiding when he tries."

"Understood."

"For now, would you allow me to name you? I want to protect you, too. For Yato."

"Yes."

Bishamon started the chant to make Yuki her temporary Regalia.

"You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return… I grant you a place to belong. My name is Bishamonten. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia. Thou art Shujiha. As regalia, Taiki. Come, Taiki."

* * *

Ever since Kazuma left, they haven't been able to track his whereabouts despite the continuous efforts of his former colleagues. It was disgraceful what he's done, even though he had the best intentions at heart.

Vaisravana would have forgiven him if he just asked but he didn't want her forgiveness. Kazuma wanted to be punished for his crimes and it was something that Bishamon would not give him. Curse Yato for releasing him at the last minute.

* * *

Years passed quickly. Ebisu grew into a fine adult, minus the frequent dying this time. Having retrieved the locution brush, he was finally able to fulfill his goal of using ayakashis against other destructive ayakashis. This did not sit well with the Heavenly council but with the other Gods of Fortune's assistance, they were given provisional authority to conduct more tests. This way, the Gods' regalias would have a lesser probability of being corrupted.

Yato had also grown into a man, sophisticated and noble, unlike his old self. Although personally, Bishamon would have preferred a dash of the god's previous traits just so she could remember how he was. Of course, it was wishful thinking. It was also then that she released Shujiha and gave him back to his rightful owner.

This is the new Yato. Who, by the way, is head over heels for her.

Hiyori, on the other hand, had moved on with her life, a family of her own, yet she never forgets to give an offering at her former friend's shrine. Keeping a promise of sorts, she said, whenever anyone asked.

"Lady Bishamon, I have completed my tasks at my shrine like I've promised. And then vanquished some bad strays during my free time. I have found you a perfect ring! Will you please marry me?"

Yato goes down on one knee and presents the diamond ring to the blonde goddess who just stared. He'd been proposing ever since his coming of age, and truthfully, she's getting annoyed at the constant badgering.

"No," She answered coldly and crossed her arms.

"Why not? Am I doing this wrong?"

"In so many ways. I've told you, Gods don't get hitched. It's taboo."

"Well, tough luck then. I don't care if it's against the law. I love you, let's get married."

Yato reiterated and Bishamon may have blushed a little. She had to admit he was a little bit charming and all. Although she wondered why he's still inclined to overlook some rules even though he practically grew up under her supervision. Maybe, he did retain his old traits after all.

"How about asking me again after, say, a decade?"

Yato pursed his lips, growing a little tired from bending the knee.

"I would say Carpe Diem to that. Why prolong the inevitable?"

Veena shook her head at his defiant response and turned to head back to her quarters.

"Lady Bishamon! Come on! Please!" The former god of calamity whined and ran after her but Yukine intercepted him.

"Would you please stop this nonsense now? You're supposed to be older than me and yet you're acting like a twelve-year-old delinquent."

Yato frowned and pocketed the engagement ring, "You're always mean to me, Yukine. Why?"

"Like I said. You're acting like a twelve-year-old delinquent. It's quite unbecoming for a recently promoted God of Fortune. Do you want to be demoted?"

"Of course not. But I love Bisha. You wouldn't understand."

Yukine grimaced. A diversion is in order. But before the regalia could open his mouth, an idea had sprouted from his master.

"Maybe I could persuade her if I find Kazuma."

The hafuri had to facepalm at this. Why did Yato even think this would work in his favor?

"She'd been whining about that Kazuma for years like he's an old boyfriend or something."

Yukine sighed. "I told you before, he's a blessed regalia, like me."

"_Blessed_ my ass. A hafuri shouldn't abandon his master. He's not worthy of his name if he's like this. I will find him and bring him back, and make Bisha release that ungrateful prick."

"Have you forgotten what I told you about Kazuma?"

"You also said I saved him at the last minute before my former self disintegrated. Whatever debt I owe, I already repaid."


	4. Spoilsport

**Author's Note: Here's a very short chapter. I had this in my drafts forever, so since I hit a wall yet again, I thought I should just post as it is and continue stuff in the next chapter. :D**

* * *

"I wonder what you thought of me when Lady Bishamon told you that I abandoned you?"

"Well, I'm sure you had good reasons. You came back, you trained under Bisha and then swore your loyalty to me. Again. If that can't be considered a sincere apology, I don't what will."

"You're missing the point. I betrayed you. I —"

"Betraye**_d_**," Yato enunciates the consonant to prove a point, "past tense. Like I said, you came back and redeemed yourself. I can't say the same for that coward."

"Kazuma is far from being a coward."

"Oh? Then what kind of hafuri runs away from his master? Who knows how much he's hurting Bisha right now?"

"I'm sure he knows how to avoid hurting the Goddess."

"But he'd be doing her a favor if he's released. I'm starting to hate the guy. And which side are you on exactly? You're supposed to be on my side!" He jabs playfully on Yukine's shoulders.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"I would have been preparing for a wedding if the Lady would just stop rejecting my proposal."

Yato's blessed regalia sighs. This is going to be a long day.

"Oh!" Yato flicks his fingers "that's it! I just have to prepare for the wedding and invite Veena there!"

"That's not a good idea —"

"Not listening to you, boy!"

"Oi!" But once again, he gets ignored by the former God of Calamity. "Damn it!" He curses under his breath. The old Yato was more agreeable even though he was being stupid. This new version is by far testing his patience to the limit that sometimes he just wants to tie him up and have him reset.

Of course, that wouldn't be of any help at all. And Lady Bishamon won't allow it.

* * *

Yukine finds his master back at his own temple, once again sulking. The hafuri had given the Goddess of War a heads up about his master's plan and she quickly moves to stop Yato from embarrassing himself any further.

"I knew I'd find you here."

"Well, this is my shrine, Yukine. Of course, this is where I'll be. Duh." He pouts like a child, his hand under his chin, visibly irritated at the turn of events.

"So, I take it the plan didn't work?"

"Only because of a blabbermouth such as yourself. Such a spoilsport."

"Well, it was for your own good. You know she's going to say 'No'. Think about the money you'll be wasting if I hadn't stopped you. Are you really going to sacrifice your other servant's wages? And risk being demoted for that yearly feedback?"

"I don't really care about being demoted."

"Well, I'm sure the Lady wouldn't be pleased if you were. Think about that."

Yato grits his teeth and glares at the young boy.

"I really hate you, you know."

"Why, because I'm making sense? That's what an advisor is for, dummy."

"Who are you calling a dummy?"

"You, of course."

"I'm going to punish you for that."

"Hmm," Yukine shrugs "As long as you understand, I don't mind a little ass whooping."

"Ugh."

_Time for the original plan A. _Yato mutters under his breath. He must be inconspicuous, otherwise, Yukine might ruin his plan again.


End file.
